Creepypasta Ponies
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: Heart Burn is just a lonely pony who has gone through some traumatizing stuff and has a pretty dark past. One night after having a weird dream, she feels something calling her to the Everfree Forest, and flies to PonyVille where she meets the Mane 6.


**FireWing: I know, another story, but I'm just going through the stuff I have, and choosing what to post and what not to post. If I don't get lots of reviews for my stories, then chances are especially if I don't have lots of ideas for that story, then I'm going to delete the story and post it again if I get the ideas for it.**

**Rainbow Dash: The authoress doesn't own anything but her ideas and oc. Enjoy!**

An ash black alicorn with a horn of pure gold, wings lit on fire, gold arm and leg bands, and a spiked mane and tail the colors of fire tossed and turned in her sleep, her blanket slipping a little to reveal a cutie mark of a flaming heart stabbed by two twin sais of gold. This alicorn's name, was Heart Burn, and she was having a very interesting dream.

_Heart Burn opened her ruby colored eyes to see she was in a black area yet light was all around. She flapped her wings and flew until she saw a big mirror. _

_What she saw in that mirror, was horrific yet beautiful. She saw what looked like a human girl, but with tanned skin, spiky flame colored hair, ruby eyes, black hieroglyphics covering her body like tattoos, and huge flaming wings. The girl wore a plain black shirt with a crimson and gold skirt, she had gold arm and leg bands, and two sais like the ones for Heart's cutie mark at her waist._

_The girl seemed confused about Heart, just as Heart was of the girl, when foot steps walked over. Heart looked and saw something that also deeply disturbed her._

_Looking straight at her was a unicorn colt, with forest green coat, blond mane and tail, green hat, and for a cutie mark, he had a weird mask with a sword. But what was the most striking was that he didn't have eyes, only glowing red dots in the hollow of his eyes. Yet, even with these demonic eyes looking at her, Heart couldn't help but feel safe._

_A tall stallion walked over with two other colts and they were scary too._

_The stallion had a white coat and was wearing a suit that was fancy, he had a horn and wings so he was an Alicorn, he had a long tail but no mane, and the most striking feature, was that he didn't have a face._

_Heart Burn looked at the next colt to see he was wearing a white hoodie soaked in blood. He was an earth pony with bleached white coat, and his mane and tail were shaggy and singed black, he had a bloody knife in his mouth and that scared Heart a lot, especially with the psychotic look in his blue eyes. She looked to his cutie mark, which was a bloody knife._

_Heart then looked to the third colt, who was a pegasus colt. He had a greyish blue coat, a black hoodie, brown mane and tail, and a blue mask covering his face, no eyes at all, just black goop dripping from the eye sockets. She looked to his cutie mark and saw a scalpel stabbing a kidney._

_Heart backed up a bit, right into a wall behind her and she felt both fear of the ponies in front of her and safety from being near them. She looked at her side, and saw her 'other world' self facing 'other world' versions of the ponies in front of her, and they were even scarier._

_Suddenly, she saw a bright light and saw a blue pony that was too scary to describe and she flapped her wings trying to escape even though she saw a hurt look on the blue pony._

_She heard some mystic words fill her ears and cursed when she saw hieroglyphics glow red on her coat. It is very hard to see them normally against her black coat, but when they glow red, they are clear as day. Suddenly a bright light flooded Heart's senses just as her horn started glowing._

Heart Burn opened her ruby eyes and was gasping for air in a cold sweat.

'What the hay was with that dream?' She asked herself gasping and saw the moon of Princess Luna was still out.

Heart sighed as she used her magic to pull the blanket off her, it was almost morning anyway. She got up and had her oats for the morning when her horn glowed and she saw a vision from the shadows, showing a mansion, in the middle of a dark spooky forest, by a peaceful town, and in the mansion, was the green colt from her dream.

She gasped and her wings spread out, 'What the hay just happened? I didn't do that…' she looks at her shadows that obey her and only her and she was confused as her head tilted.

She sighed as she saw the sun rise and her flaming wings feel a little warmer, she got a little extra boost of energy during the day.

'Still, that big blue stallion I saw, looked just like the one I saw for a glimpse before waking up that one time.' She thought, shivering from a memory.

'Well, that town is near by, I guess I'll check it out.' She thought as she packed up her stuff with magic, even making everything disappear after hearing a voice say in her mind that she wouldn't need it.

She flew to Ponyville while wearing a cloak to hide herself because she was extremely different from the other ponies.

Ponies stopped to look at her but kept doing what they were doing till she saw a purple alicorn with a purple and green baby dragon.

The alicorn's name was Twilight Sparkle and the dragon's name was spike. Twilight was the princess of magic and Spike was her assistant.

Twilight noticed Heart, but easily getting suspicious and curious, she trotted over and said, "Hello, Im Twilight Sparkle. Are you new here? And why are you hiding?"

Heart nervously replied, "I-I'm Heart Burn. I'm just passing through and... You wouldn't understand."

Heart turned to go, but a strong gust of wind blew off her hood, revealing her ruby red eyes and her horn made of gold.

"You're horn, its-" Spike went to say but Heart interrupted.

"I know... Its pure gold, and I know the color of my eyes too." Heart said as she used magic to pull the hood back over her head but then heard hoofsteps coming over.

"Now hold it there partner. No one just walks in here suspiciously and then has something wrong with them before trying to run away." An orange earth pony with a cowboy hat said trotting over with other ponies.

A pink earth pony with a pink poofy mane, a white unicorn pony with a purple curled mane, a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane, and a yellow pegasus with a pink mane had Heart surrounded from her point of view.

"You should come inside, then we'll talk." Twilight said and Heart Burn nodded numbly seeing that they weren't going to leave her alone if she didn't do as they said, besides she was new and she didn't want any trouble, the voices in her head were enough to deal with.

**FireWing: This all came from a dream I once had...what is it with my dreams and making stories?**

**Pinkie Pie: PLEASE REVIEW EVERY PONY!**


End file.
